Legend of Zelda: Convergence
by Ellen Laser
Summary: Mari, a everyday high school student and medium gamer is approached by Fi with a quest to save Hyrule in a state of instability. What will an adventure of traveling into the world of a game bring her? Rated T for foreseeable violence and possible hints at adult themes. DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own the characters or world.
1. Chapter 1: Fi's Request to a Gamer

**Chapter One**

"Mari…MARI!" an ominous voice woke me up from sleep. I jerked out of bed and onto the floor, hitting my head on my night stand.

"Oww," I rubbed my head and asked myself, "What was that?" I looked at the time on my phone and saw how late in the day it was. "Oh, great. Already noon. That's another perfectly wasted summer day," I flopped back onto the bed, "What happened to my summer plans? I was supposed to get a summer job and hang with my friends, but they are all off doing their own thing and here I am bumming around my house dealing exposition out loud as if someone is listening."

"I am listening Mari," that ominous voice spoke again and then a strange looking, yet familiar figure floated out of the ceiling.

I scrambled to the edge of my bed and stuttered out, "G-g-ghost!"

"I am no ghost, Mari. I am-"

" _Fi_? 'Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword' _Fi?_ As in the sentient being who assisted Link in his first journey in the chronological order of Hyrule's Timeline?"

"That is correct."

"B-But that's impossible! You're a fictional video game character! As in you are not real," I closed my eyes and pinched my cheeks," That's it. This boredom has finally got to me. I'm insane."

I felt something rest on my shoulder. When I opened my eyes I saw it was Fi's weird hand-cloak thing. "I advise you do not panic, Mari. I am well aware I am fiction to this world and it is rather surprising to see one such as me, but I have come for your assistance."

"Even if you are real, why come to me? I like the 'Legend of Zelda,' but I only completed a couple of games and wouldn't call my self a hardcore player. If you need help, wouldn't the developers of the game or even a well-tuned player be your best bet?"

"I do not know this world well to know who the best is to turn to. Even if I did, this item led me to you," She stretched her arms out and an arm brace floated towards me, "This is known as the Brace of Space. I allows the ability to travel through multiple worlds. For the purposes of my task, it was enchanted to lead me to one who could assist in our current situation, that being the instability of Hyrule."

"What exactly is going on? And what about Link? Isn't he, like, Hyrule's greatest hero?"

"Unfortunately, the Hero Reincarnated is not in existence. He is split into three across three branches of time. Until now, he has only ever existed in one at a time since it's original split, but this phenomenon has occurred and instability has token root. I estimated a 50/50 probability that time would correct itself or an outsider's assistance would be required to fix it. I chose to be safe rather than sorry."

"So, to sum it up, due to the spilt during the Hero of Time's era coupled with a never before seen split of the guy who normally fixes all Hyrule's problems, it is either get some random person for another universe to help or it's bye, bye Hyrule?"

"Yes, so, I ask of you to hep out those of little consequence to you, but I do not expect any free labor. I have been given the goddesses' permission to offer a single use of the Triforces' wish granting abilities along with the permission to keep any and all items obtained during the quest, including the brace. The mission is yours to accept if you chose. If not, I ask you return the brace to me with in a few minutes, so I could continue my search."

Then out of the blue, a portal opened and there was Ghirahim, who I previously thought was dead after his last battle. "There you are, Fi," he said, "I was wondering where Hylia's lapdog went. Looking for a new hero I see… But you must be desperate to be turning to a little, weak girl outside of our own world."

"Mari!" called out Fi before Ghirahim knocked her away and approached me and lifted me by the scruff. I was both luck and unlucky that my parents were at work and my brother was at summer camp. Them barging in could bring help but would probably ultimately end in injury.

"So, Mari, any last words before I cut you from existence? While I would enjoy killing the one who humiliate me so long ago, I suppose you will have to serve in his place, at least until I find him."

I looked at Fi who looked back with a weakened state. She most likely wouldn't be allowed to continue her search. Then I looked back at Ghirahim and muttered out, "You…made…a…mistake!" I clasped the brace onto my right forearm and felt myself being whisked away from his grasp.

I was in a white space and a heavenly voice spoke. She said, "Daughter of another world. You have token the courage to undertake this task at your own expense. Know this is no game; there is no save point. If you are to parish, it is an eternal Game Over. Prove to me that this courage of yours's is not in vain. Soon you will find yourself in a world wrought by toil again and again. I will equip you with the basics. It is up to you to improve. Find the missing third of the Hero…"


	2. Chapter 2: Illiterate and Rupeeless

**Chapter Two**

The white space faded away and I was surrounded by forest. I must have been in the Faron Woods or equivalent. I mean, it's not like I would be sent to the Lost Woods, right? At least not from the start.

After a moment, I noticed my standard pjs were replaced by clothes that looked travel worthy. I now I wore some beige trousers tucked into a pair of leather boots. My new grey tunic had a belt around the waist with a couple pouches attached. I wore a cowl instead of the standard pointy hat. I felt something on my back and pulled out a short sword and wooden shield. I made a cringy noise when I tried to replicate that "you-got-a-new-item" sound.

"And thus, began the Legend of Mari," I swung the sword and immediately got it stuck in a tree. I yanked it out and almost epically failed by almost decapitating myself with the wrong end, "Whoa, nothing like swinging the wii-mote. I guess I'm going to have to practice before I get used to the weight. Well, for now let's see if I got anything in these pouches…"

I found: A bottle, a water canteen, a dagger, and a map. "Let's see where we- I mean I am located," I opened the map and looked around. Sure enough there was only one area covered in a dense forest, Faron Woods. "Man, what is it with Hyrule and such neatly organized terrain? Okay so I'm surrounded by trees… No specific landmarks, no way of telling the direction I face. Yeah, a compass would have helped or perhaps being teleported near a town. Dear Hylia, I hope I'm not in the Lost woods…"

While I was talking to myself about what to do, I heard a battle cry from behind me. When I turned around, there was a bokoblin running at me. I managed to block his club, but he managed to back me into a corner and mercilessly pounded away at my shield. I felt it begin to crack when I heard the sound of a blade cut through flesh. When I looked up, I saw a hooded figure sheathed his sword as the head of the monster fell from the body. It was way gorier than the games showed.

"Th-thanks, I think," I said, "Um…As much as I wish I could repay you, I can't really part with anything…I stood up and dusted my trousers off."

"No, need," said my savior in a low tone, "It was the perfect opportunity to slay a bokoblin for parts." He bent down and rolled the monster onto it's back and pulled out a knife to start gutting it.

I managed to keep the vial back as I continued talking, "So…um. Not trying to be a nuisance, but I'm kind of lost. I'm new around these parts."

"Obviously. Everybody knows to stick to the trail to avoid most monsters unless you're looking for a fight."

"So, can I ask for directions to the nearest town?"

"Hmm…I suppose you could follow me back to Rauru."

"Thank you…what's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

And so, I was led to a small town where I parted ways with this mystery man. And then I realized I had not a rupee to my name… and I was technically illiterate to the written language of this world. I knocked my head against a wall, "No-mon-ey! Couldn't I have been given a handful of rupees! I mean how am I going to survive! I can't even read Hylian!"

I ended up sitting against the wall trying to suppress hunger when the voice of a child said, "Hey Hobo, if your going to sulk, then at least do me the favor of not sulking in front of my shop!" I rose up my head and saw Malo, or at least an incarnation of him. I turned around and saw the sign with the baby face of the owner. "You're the reason why nobody's been coming in for the past couple of hours!"

"What's going on out here?" A woman that looked exactly like Malo's mom walked out.

"Mom, I came out to see if people were thinning out and found this hobo lady sitting in front of the sign. She's hindering my business!" So, she is Malo's mom in this universe.

"S-sorry, I didn't realize I was hindering business," I said, getting up.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Malo's mom.

"It's embarrassing, but to make a long story short: I came into town forgetting that I spent the last of my rupees in the previous town," I lied, "Stupid me doesn't know how to make and manage money properly. Now that I'm here I can't afford a meal or bed tonight."

"Oh, you poor dear. Why don't you come to our home after Malo closes shop tonight?"

"Mom!" protested Malo.

"That isn't necessary, Ma'am."

"Oh, I insist," said Malo's mom.


	3. Chapter 3: Malo Mart Employee

**Chapter Three**

I was sitting at Malo's family's dinner table. The family set up was the exact same as in _Twilight Princess._ There was Malo and his mother, Pergie, of course, but there was also his brother Talo, and Jaggle, father to the boys and Pergie's husband. They were practically the same as in the game, except they didn't own a water mill.

I happily consumed the pumpkin soup and milk they provided me. "By Go-I mean-By the Goddesses. Pergie, this meal is delicious!" I said after finishing off my bowl.

"Why, thank you Mari," she replied, "It's simple, but my boys will grow strong on these meals."

Jaggle asked, "So, where are you headed to?"

"Well, I'm interested in becoming a scribe, so I've been looking for a master to teach me writing I really haven't found someone willing to teach me and ran out of money in the last town I passed. Now I'm just stuck," and I had my cover story. Now I prayed to keep to it.

"Mari! Mari!" Talo caught my attention, "I see you have a sword and shield. Do you ever fight monsters and bad guys?"

"I can't say I have much practice. I've mostly been on the safer trails for the most part. I did come across a monster earlier today," got to add in at least one truth, "but I was no good against it. I was lucky this clowed swordsman was in the area."

"Oh, you came across the Scared Hunter?!"

"Is that what he's called?"

"Yeah! He's so cool! He hunts monsters for their parts to sell to potion brewers! I want to be just like him!"  
"Now, Talo," said Pergie, "Monster hunting is a dangerous profession. And besides, that man is shady. He came to this town half a year ago all bloodied up. He allowed healers to patch him up but has never gotten close to anyone. At times he spends weeks in the wilderness before coming back and staying a couple of nights at the inn." I took in a moment to prosses this story. Is it just me, or does this feel like exposition hinting at something more?

I offered to help clean up to try to at least repay this family for the meal and a night at their place. "So, what do you plan on doing tomorrow to earn money for your journey?" asked Pergie.

"Hmm… maybe I'll go around town offering to clean houses or weed around gardens. Or I could gather greens. Eh, I'll figure it out."

Later, as I got ready to snooze out on the family's couch, I was approached by Malo. "Hey, Hobo. I've been thinking… I would like to offer you some work at my shop."

"Really? Wait, there's more isn't there?"

"Yes, as punishment for hindering business today, you'll be docked a day's pay, but a week of work should be enough to get you out of my town."

"Fair enough. So, I start tomorrow?"

"Make sure to be bright and early tomorrow."

So, the next morning I was woken up before dawn and went to the shop. "First things first," said Malo, "Marketing. You are going to make at least 10 legible flyers which I will look over."

"I don't know how to write though- "

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you yesterday," He gave me a sheet with symbols on it, "These are the basic syllables, ranging from the 'a' sound to the 'z' sound and 0 to 9." Immediately I saw a coloration with the English alphabet. After some explanation, I got basic writing skills down and I got done with the flyers in no time.

Then came time to set up shop. I was sent to storage to pull out some inventory. I was freaked out by a giant Malo head and then I called out, "Hey, Boss, what's this giant head that resembles you?"

He walked in and said, "Oh, that. When I first opened this shop a few weeks ago, my dad and brother built it to be part of the sign. I decided to go with something less bulky. I keep it around as a memento, but it's a shame it's collecting dust… unless…" He looked between me and the giant head as if he got an evil Idea.

After a cleaning, a few adjustments, and the making of a sign, I ended up twirling an advertisement outside the shop as a mascot. I considered the irony for a moment. While twirling the sign, I began to hum the Malo Mart Theme song and started doing something like the dance. I think the strangeness of a mascot plus the dance is what caused an influx in the flow of costumers. Despite feeling a little silly, I was proud of myself. Then, on my last day of working, whilst advertising and humming, I bumped into someone, but was the only one to fall to the ground, causing the giant head to fall off. When I looked up, I saw the face of the Scared Hunter…


	4. Chapter 4: Dean and the Bandits

**Chapter Four**

I saw the face of the Scared Hunter. Yes, his face had a scar, a solitary scar running over his right eye, but that was not what surprised me. He looked familiar…I tried to match him to someone I'd seen before but couldn't figure it out. "H-Hey, it's you," I got up and started picked up the giant Malo head and sign, "So… Mr. Scared Hunter, how are you today." He narrowed his one good eye at "Scared Hunter." "Sorry! I guess that name is pretty offensive, sorry! Nothing wrong with a scar."

"It's Dean," he simply said, "Does that store carry any monster bait?"

"What? Oh! Well yes we do," I said getting back into work mode, "In fact, we sell several types at 50% of our competitor's price! I'm sure the boss will be happy help you out, Mr. Dean."

"Just Dean and… Thanks…"

"Mari, just Mari is fine," Dean entered the store.

I was about to get back to work when the brace glowed. I looked around and went to a secluded area. Then Fi's figure was projected into a sort of hologram. "Voice authentication please," said the projection of Fi.

"Uh, hello," I said.

"Mari Aurthorson, quest candidate 059 confirmed," said the Fi projection, "Update: The Hero's presence detected. Steps 1 and 2 complete of phase 1. Step 3: Fragment Collection."

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there. Fi…I-I thought-"

"Mari, though I appear to be here, this is a prerecorded message. In the case you see this, I have most likely been captured by Ghirahim," she explained, "I warn you to evade Ghirahim at every opportunity. He will be unlikely to show the mercy he showed to the Hero of the Sky and he has grown stronger than he once was."

"Ok, dully noted. Now explain to me why you didn't beep when I met Dean in the woods?"

"The brace took time to adjust to the reality you stand in. It was unexpected to find him right away. Now it is time to collect this fragment of the Hero," said Fi, "Use this crystal to collect the fragment." A crystal materialized into my hand.

"Wait. Like a prison? Doesn't that seem-"

"BANDITS!" Someone screamed from the town square. I ran back and saw a group of Hylian Rogues ride in on horseback.

I ran into Malo Mart and found Dean. "Hey Dean, there's a bunch of bad guys out there. You gotta do something! Come on, I've seen you strike down a bokoblin before!"

He looked at me for a second, closed his one good eye and said, "No. I hunt dumb monsters one on one. I don't take on groups of bandits. It's best to just hide."

"Mari, he's right," said Malo, "What can we do against those guys. Come on. I've installed a hidden hole." Malo pressed a button and a plank came up as an entrance to a basement."

"Boss…Malo, I understand your case, since your so young," I turned to pick up my sword and shield from behind the counter, "But I expected more from the Chosen Hero." I ran back outside.

Talo was caught by a man that appeared to be the gang leader. "Unhand me, Thug! Fight me like a real man!"

"Hahaha! 'Real man,' you say boy? Maybe if you survive today!" He tossed Talo at a wall.

"Ugg. Ah…the Scared Hunter will get you! Your nothing compared to him…" said Talo before falling unconscious.

"Talo!" I yelled and started seeing red. I moved without thinking, running at the bandit. I swung my sword clumsily and he blocked with his. I kept swinging and he kept blocking.

"Oh, feisty little girl? Just like how I like them," The man made me lose my sword several feet away. I put up my fists and made several failed attempts at landing a punch before my hand was caught in my opponent's crushing grip. I whimpered in pain as he pulled me toward him, "Don't make me scar that pretty face of yours. I look to be… gentle with women. Wait and see, soon you'll be bending over for me." I spat in his face and he said, "If that's how it's going to be, I'll just take you right here!" He slapped me across the face and sheathed his sword and undid my belt buckle.

He began to undo his own when a blade went through the hand gripping me. I fell to the ground in a daze and a dead hand fell not to far. I saw Dean mince the bandits and tears streamed from my eyes before I fell unconscious…


	5. Chapter 5: The Start of a Long Journey

**Chapter Five**

I woke up under some nice warm blanket. My cheek and wrist felt sore, but I didn't feel too bad. I heard some whispering and turned my head in the direction of the sound. I saw Pergie, Jaggle, and Malo bent over Talo along with a healer. I crawled over and asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

"It'll take time and rest, but the boy will be alright," said the healer, "He is either a strong young man or really lucky."

"Mari," said Pergie, "I can't thank you enough…"

"I failed at defeating that man," I interrupted her, "I was stupid for going in head on with little experience."

"Never the less," said Jaggle, "You wanted to protect our son as if he was your own brother."

"And you wanted to stand up to those bullies," said Malo, " _Talo_ wanted to stand up to those bullies and I wanted to hide. You both were a lot braver than most people in town. You both deserve a thanks. Perhaps now we will find our courage more easily."

Not long after, the healer ushered us to let Talo rest and advised me to watch my wrist. I went outside to breath in some fresh night air. "So, your awake," I jumped at the sudden sound and turned to see Dean. "I overheard you talk to that family and your right that you were stupid to go in head on. I mean seriously, you know what he was about to do, right?"

"I know…"

"But those folks were also right. You, and that Talo kid too, were braver than the townsfolk and braver than me," Dean paused for a moment, "Listen…I was told you were looking for a master scribe to apprentice under. I know a guy that might want to take you under his wing. I'll escort you to his town and even teach you how to properly use your sword and shield. It's on the way to a place I want to go anyway."

I felt touched and surprised at the offer. I smiled and gave Dean my thanks but knew I would have to do what I needed to do. Perhaps the journey could give time and opportunity to work up the guts to use the crystal.

Talo recovered by the day Dean and I started our journey. He excitedly asked Dean many questions and totally fanboyed over his hero.

I helped open shop one final time when Malo came to talk to me, "While, I guess that's it for you. Your going to be missed around here, really."

"Yeah. Hey thanks for everything Boss. You hired me and taught the basic alphabet to me, a complete stranger," I said.

"And now your going to find a master, which reminds me…" Malo pulled out a box and handed it to me, "Go on, open it." There was a journal, paper, envelops, a quill and ink inside the box; A basic stationary set. "Use it to practice and send some letters this way."

I smiled, "Thank you."

A knock came from the door frame. Dean was there and said, "It's time." I grabbed my stuff and put the stationary in my new backpack. And followed Dean to the edge of town where everyone was gathered to wave good bye. And so, we were off on our journey.

It wasn't long before my legs were aching. "Can't…go…on," I said with a heavy breath, "Let's stop for a sec."

"We've barely went a few miles," said Dean, "How do you travel around Hyrule and not be able to cover more than five miles without complaint?"

"What can I say. I'm just not built for this, plus I kind of take a lot of breaks." I couldn't confess that I took every opportunity since middle school to avoid physical endurance.

"Climb onto my back."

"What?"

"I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"Oh, Hell no. Those make me queasy."

"Then I guess you'll have to learn to endure the walk."

Somehow I managed to walk till sunset. "Let's rest here," said Dean and before I could collapse, "Gather some wood, I'll get dinner." I found plenty of wood and brought it to where Dean was already gutting and skinning two rabbits. I held down vomit, yet I found the meal to be good that night. After filling up, we unrolled our sleeping bags and turned in.

At least I wished I could turn in. _Come on Mari, Just do it!_ I tried to convince myself, _Seal him into the crystal and move on. He's asleep._ I gripped the crystal under my sheets. I groaned and turned to my side when I heard a pop sound and the fire went completely out. I jerked up and turned around to see the most detestable face. Ghirahim…


	6. Chapter 6: A Bump in the Road

Dean jumped up from his sleeping bag and grabbed his sword and shield. (Probably a good thing I didn't try to sneak up on him with the crystal.) "Look here, fella, I don't know who you are, but you better start backing away from this camp or else I'll mince you like garlic!" he said to Ghirahim.

"Oh, how hurtful. You know, you really shouldn't make assumptions about those who approach you. I'm just here to prevent that little fiend from trapping you in that crystal," he replied pointing at me.

"You speak nonsense! She's just a simple girl! Simple and harmless!"

"Oh fine, if you won't believe me, I suppose I'll have to dispatch both of you. That'll take care of a couple of problems in my master's way."

"Dean! Be careful! That guy is strong!" I said.

"Yeah, I could sense that..." replied Dean, "Let's begin lesson one..."

"What? Now's not the time for that!"

"Just grab your gear!" he said. I scrambled to pick up my sword and shield. "Good. Lesson one is Monster Bait." Dean then threw a pack on the ground that blew up into smoke.

When it cleared, he was gone. "What! Where did that little...Oh nevermind, I'll deal with him later," said Ghirahim, "It seems the Fallen Hero is indeed a coward. He left you for dead, girl!"

I saw something in a tree and I understood this lesson. To Ghirahim, I said, "So what? I'll just get him later after I kick your sorry ass. By the way, weren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Oh, you could say I was resurrected by my master, his highness reborn."

"Let me guess...Ganondorf..."

"How perceptive of you. I'm surprised you know so much about this world for being the average, very plain human. No seriously, you could use a little powder..."

"Powder! (It's no big deal, Mari...Let it go...)" I saw a streak zoom from the trees. Ghirahim caught an arrow in mid-air. "So this is what you vermin have been playing at. Trying to strike me down while I engage in banter?" He gripped the arrow and vanished. The next second, I felt a cold arm wrap around my shoulder as a sharp object was pressed against my neck.

"Come on out hero. I'm sure even your feeble mind could fathom what will happen to the wench if you don't. Or are you a coward now just as you were back then? Just as you were with Vatti..." The only sound was my thumping heart. "It seems the boy is too scared to do anything for you girl. He really has abandoned you. Oh well, I'll hunt him down after I take care of you!" He rose the arrow up and then began plummeting it down towards my chest.

It was as if time slowed down for a while and my thoughts raced. Was I really going to die like this? Murdered before I could even graduate high school? Only having ever played games. Don't get me wrong, I still like games, but I should have done more. Worked a part-time job...Joined a club. Maybe fencing? A sword...I still had a sword and shield! Was his side exposed? Yes, I could go for it!

I slammed the side of my shield against his side. I suppose sign spinning helped to build up my arm muscles since it forced him back a little. Either that or he let his guard way down. Either way, his grip loosened and I managed to escape. However, the arrowhead still slit across my arm. But at least I made it out alive.

I began moving on my own. Maybe it was my imagination, but I felt like I was back in front of my home's tv, playing Skyward Sword on the Wii. His fighting patterns were very similar to his avatar in the game. I was by no means as fit or experienced as a Link, but I managed to push back and evade where needed.

"Enough!" Ghirahim yelled out, finally getting serious and knocking me down, "I admit now, you have a little backbone, girl. However, I won't make the same mistake I did long ago as I did with the Hero of the Skys! This entire reincarnation loop could have been avoided if I finished him off long ago. I will not allow you a chance to get strong like he did. Now die!" Ghirahim materialized a sword and brought it up to strike me down.

Before he could do that, however, Dean dropped down from the tree and dashed over, knocking Ghirahim's sword away and grabbing me by the arm dragging me away from the conflict, "Wait, what about our stuff?" I asked.

"We'll check later."

"What if he pursues us? I mean he could teleport..."

"We'll keep running until he stops!"

"Well, then I hope he gets board real soon..."

To my surprise, Ghirahim didn't follow us. In fact, we didn't have to go too far and wait too long until we headed back to our camp untouched. We packed up immediately after my arm was cleaned and bandaged and continued on our journey.

But I felt wrong. I had to get it off my chest. I stopped and said, "Dean, I have something I need to confess!"


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

"Dean, I have something I need to confess," I said pausing in my tracks.

He stopped and turned around. "We could talk later," he said, "If we just continue, we'll be in the next town by noon. After that, it's just a two-day hike to the city and you could finally find a master scribe. You'll be safe there."

"That's the thing. I'm not really here to 'learn to be a great scribe!' I've been lying this entire time!"

"What? Then why the hell am I playing escort!" Dean clenched his fists and stepped towards me, "Who the hell are you really?!"

"Look chill out, dude and I'll explain everything...An ancient sword spirit sent me to...let's say 'collect' you, in a sense," I pulled the crystal out from a pouch on my belt, "She wanted me to collect you in this thing."

Dean's expression changed from angry to confused and mildly annoyed, "If this is your idea of a joke, I'm not amused. Let's go. I'm dropping you off at the next village. From there you'll be on your own."

"It's no joke! I came here to take you against your will, but only to save your world. (And maybe mine, if a character like Ghirahim is able to travel to it. That could spell out trouble...)"

"Do you want to be left out here to fend for your self? Look, I stopped caring about 'saving the world' a long time ago. It's a thankless, tedious job and it never ends. The world could burn for all I care."

"That's not true! What about what you said? About me being in the right to stand up to those bandits? On top of that, you saved me. I don't think a guy like that really wants to watch the world burn..."

"Look, I'm a coward. I could only take on dumb monsters while their backs are tuned, maybe a bandit or two, but if left with no choice I'll leave the weak for dead to save my own hide..." just as soon as his expression saddened, he turned to look away, "I did that then and I would do it again."

"No, you wouldn't. You just saved me, yet again. You're a hero!"

"That's what everyone said back home...'Dean, you're destined for great things,' 'You'll save the kingdom one day,' 'The meek will sing your name in praises...' The next thing you know, you let everybody down..."

I thought for a moment...'Fallen Hero', 'cowardice', that scar..."How _did_ you get that scar?" I asked.

"I'd rather not say..."

"It's a battle scar, isn't it? You failed, haven't you? Were you once the arrogant fool who believed in fate too much? Did the realities of battle come as a surprise and you backed out when it became challenging?"

"Yes! To all the above! Why? Have I disappointed your grand expectations?" he said in a sarcastic tone, "Was the 'Hero' not as you expected?"

"No, I'm not disappointed. I fell bad for you. My grandpa was a soldier. Battle was glorified and patriotism blinded the country to reality. What did my grandpa have to show for it? PTSD, rather: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," I remembered the stories. I had seen the documentaries." I felt my eyes well up. "My grandpa lived long enough to see his grandkids, but in the end, he couldn't bear his battlefield sins and the war still took him." I hadn't thought about it in years. Who knew I still had mourning to do? I covered my eyes, unable to do much else.

Then I was enveloped in a warm, comfortable embrace. I found my face pressed against his chest. One of his hands was on the back of my head. What was this new feeling wanting to burst out of my chest? It was like I ran a marathon. My heart beats quickened yet I felt no exhaustion. "D-Dean..."

He broke off and said, "If you're telling the truth, what needs to be done?" I recounted my mission: To reunite a split world back into one by reuniting the one with the Spirit of the Hero. The one know in my world as Link. I told him where I was from and who I was: Mariposa Flores. The Zelda Gamer sent by the Spirit of the Master Sword to save Hyrule.

"Use the crystal," said Dean.

"What?"

"I'll come willingly."

I got a little angry, "No, I will not just trap you in this thing!"

"It's to save the world right?! Isn't that your mission?!"

"There has to be another way..."

"The world is full of multiple solutions. It's not linear, not really. Besides, I'm not really the Master Sword's spirit really want to rip an individual from their personal life just for the sake of the world." (She was like an artificial intelligence, but still had a conscience.)

"Correct," said the voice of Fi. Her image was projected from the bracelet. "Mari, you have proven yourself to have the heart of a righteous hero as well as a great deal of courage. Despite being given an objective, you considered whether or not it is right. It is wise to remember reality is not liner. If you had tried to compleat your 'objective' as if this were a game from your world, you would have proved you had none and the fail-safe I have given the brace, what I like to call Save File (irony) would have redone time as if it never happened. Now prove your wisdom and courage can help you gain the power to save Hyrule and possibly your own world. Mari, your true objective is to collect the Triforce.

"For context, I will recount what has happened: Over a century ago, an enigma occurred. At the exact same time on the exact same date, of the same month and year, Three heroes from different realities made the exact same wish: 'Scatter to the farthest corners of reality, so men with evil hearts may not find you so easily.' Upon this wish, two pieces of the triforce vanished from each reality and each remaining piece gained thrice the power before. Due to this phenomenon, three Triforces became one Ultimate Triforce, however, none of the three realities remained stable and rifts between worlds began to form, even between those outside this set of realities.

"Those with evil in their hearts have begun to take advantage to conquer realms beyond our own and slowly these three worlds have begun to decay. I am not sure if all can be saved, but I am certain with the power of the triforce at least one will. For that reason, I sought out a, let's say fourth party. One who can make the final decision if need be. I know it is much to ask, but I plead to you, Mari, collect the pieces of the Triforce and save even one reality!"

Fi faded away and a note was projected: _The Triforce of Courage has traces in the timeline_ (Fallen) _you currently reside in. Search for and retrieve it. A light beacon will blink faster the closer you get. After retrieving it, you will be able to traverse to another timeline._ When it disappeared, a green triangle began to blip on the brace.


	8. Chapter 8: Scars

After the green triangle began to bleep, I noticed a faint Triforce engraved into its decoration. The other pieces remained a faint bronze.

Dean turned around and continued down the path. "I suppose you'd rather remain out of this adventure, right Dean?" I said.

"No," he said, "I'm just heading towards a town to restock my supplies. We're going to need quite a bit if we're going to search the Kingdom for a magical...thingy after all."

"You're coming after everything, why?"

"You were right, again. I'm can't really stay out of this stuff, not even after Vatti. What kind of destined hero would I be if I just let Hyrule, no this reality decay?" he said. He turned his head, a faint smile upon his face, "Besides, who doesn't love a good adventure!" From that angle...with that smile...he looked really cool. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, I was just wondering. What made you start to believe me earlier when you agreed to be crystallized?"

"I didn't. I thought if you were just talking non-sense, nothing would happen. If by some chance you were true, well, at least I wouldn't have to deal with my regrets anymore."

"And now?"

"I can't help but trust that woman...Fi...( _I supposed his spirt carries that trust and memory)._ And you remind me of someone I could never say no to."

"Who."

"My little sister."

Little sister...For some reason that bothered me...

* * *

It was dusk when we reached the next town. I suppose the previous episode prolonged our arrival. The first thing we did was going to an inn.

"One room for two," he said to the innkeeper, a shy-looking girl.

"No," I said, "Two rooms. One bed in each!"

"A room for two," Dean retorted, "We'll save rupees that way."

"I'm a single, innocent, teenage girl. I need privacy!"

"We were just sleeping across from each other last night!"

"Camping out is different from being in an inn...Besides, saying 'room for two.' might give off the impression we're a couple. Next thing you know, we're given a bed for two!"

"I used to sleep in the same bed as my sister..."

"What you do in your childhood is different from what you do as after puberty!"

"Umm..." said the innkeeper, "Please stop arguing..."

In the end, Dean and I compromised on a single room, two twin beds, with a suspended sheet dividing us (The innkeeper was more than happy to provide one given that we wouldn't continue making a scene.) I took the window for the view and since Dean would be less likely to walk in on me if he had to cross the room.

We ate dinner in the mess hall. I was surprised to find out (and a little peeved) that Dean was a glutton. He was downing his fifth plate when I decided to leave to the room where I broke out my stationery set:

 _Malo, Talo, and Family: It's been a crazy journey since Dean and I left. We hit a few road bumps, but we made it out alive and together. However, my scribe master journey may be delayed for a while due to something far more important coming up. I cannot dive into too many details for your own safety. Best Wishes- Mari_

"Ok, a vague half-truth. That should do for now," I said to myself. I heard the door open. Dean must have been back. I pushed the side of the sheet up asking, "Hey, do you know if there's a post office around here? I want to-" I saw a shirtless Dean. I immediately hid face behind the sheet once more. Here I figured the window would be best, but either way is awkward. More importantly, he was scared all over. That should have been very possible to me since I could clearly see his eye scar. I hoped he wasn't self-conscious about that. Then again he never just covered his eye straight up. Then, then again he may be more okay with his one eye than the multiple across his back and torso.

"Yeah, there's a post office," Dean interrupted my inner monologue, "I'll show you tomorrow. You want to send something to those squirts, right?" I looked to my side. He was standing there holding open the sheet, leaning against the wall, his top bare. So he didn't mind people seeing his scars?

I was now noticing how well built Dean was. He must have spent years building that physic and somehow those scars made him even more attractive. Wait. What was I thinking! "Attractive?" To him, they must have been a reminder of his painful defeat at the hands of Vatti. They shouldn't be thought of as "attractive." And why was I thinking of him that way? Neither of us have the luxury or time for that kind of stuff. We were only traveling together to find the Triforce. And once Hyrule was saved. I would be going home. Home to my normal life with my fandoms and family. Though...maybe it doesn't hurt to call him "attractive." After all, it is the truth.

"What are you starring at?" asked Dean. I felt my face heat up and turned to look in the other direction. "Mari?"

"I...I was just wondering about those scars!" _Damn it, Mari! Why did you say that!_

"Oh, mostly from my child hood training of course."

"Childhood training?"

"Yeah, I was a rather clumsy kid back then. I spent years at the bottom of my class."

"You mean you went to some kind of school to train?"

"Of course! You can't expect some talentless joe to just save the kingdom, though...not even I could."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought up your scars."

"No, it's fine. I should have talked with someone a long time ago..."

"Why haven't you gone home? Talked to your parents? Friends?

"Both died nobly years ago, in a war with a neighboring country. And Honestly, I never had many friends to begin with anyway?"

"What about your sister?"

"The same bastard who took my eye took her as well."


	9. Chapter 9: Yamino Kokoro

"The same bastard who took my eye took her as well," Dean's aura became cold. I starred into his eye's but they were distant.

"V-Vatti killed your sister?"

"I never even made it to Vatti! It was his bastard of a servant! Yamino Kokoro!"

"Yamino Kokoro..."

Dean snapped back to the present, "I-I'm sorry. I said too much. Get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." And so he retreated back behind the makeshift-divide.

* * *

 _I entered a room with reflective floor and a solitary tree in in the center. Across from the entrance was an exit. Underneath the tree, Dean sat staring into the blank sky. I ran to him, calling out his name, but paused when he stood up and turned around. His eyes were blank and his thorn-wrapped heart was exposed. His reflection caught my eye, fore it was not his own, but that of a shadow with an evil presence. It approached my reflection, drawing out it's sword and rising it. I snapped my head back up as Dean struck me down. I yelled out, "Big Brother!"_

"D-Daniella!" Dean's tortured scream snapped me awake. I bounded out of bed and past the divide. He was rolling in his bed, clutching at his heart. "Don't go!" he pleaded, "Don't leave me! You're all I have left..." Tears streamed down his face. "I'm-I'm sorry. I failed Hyrule! I failed _you_! I-I was a terrible big brother..."

My vision blurred and streaks rolled down my eye's. I sat down next to Dean and took the hand clutched around his heart in mine. I wrapped the other around his head in an embrace and whispered in his ear, "We'll fix that and avenge Daniella, together, Dean..."

 _What am I doing? This is weird._ I began to move away, but my hand was stuck. The hand that Dean had previously used to grasp at his heart, was tightly wound around mine. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and drew me close to his chest. I looked up at his face. It was relaxed. I felt his calm breathing as his chest rose against mine. I began to realize, just what I felt for him.

* * *

The next day, I woke up and the first thing I saw was Deans face staring at me. The blood rushed to my face as I sat up, turning away from him.

"Why are you in my bed, Mari?"

"I-I heard you screaming in your sleep last night. When I came to check on you, you hugged me, and I couldn't escape. I ended up falling asleep."

"I see...I'm sorry to have concerned you and trapped you. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, it's fine. You calmed down after all and to be honest, I wasn't doing well myself last night."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you want to talk about yours?"

"No."

"Then I'm keeping mine's a secret too and when your ready, we'll talk."

"Fair enough," Dean smiled.

* * *

I finished my share of the errands later that day, including dropping my letter at the post office. I was on my way back to the inn when I came across a book store. I entered and explored the shop. I pulled out a book about monsters and phantoms and absentmindedly flipped through it until I came across a section titled "Yamino Kokoro." I read: _The Yamino Kokoro, the Heart's Darkness, is a spirit that reflects the evil in one's heart. If one comes across it and cannot overcome their darkness, Yamino Kokoro will implant itself within their heart and desire hurting those closest to him or her. It can be seen in place of their host's reflection and is only known defeated by the host with in his or her soul._

"Yamino Kokoro," I muttered to myself, "Did my dream really happen?"

"Are you going to purchase anything today, miss?" asked the shop keeper.

"Oh, no," I said, "Just looking around, but maybe later." I put the book back and left the shop.

When I returned to the inn, I found Dean's side completely empty from his travel gear, only a note was left: _Mari, If I'm going to help save reality, I must first finish what I  
_ _started, so I will be heading to the castle. First I will defeat Yamino Kokoro, then I will take on Vatti. Stay put and I will be back before the end of the day._

I grabbed my sword and shield and bounded downstairs only pausing to ask the innkeeper for directions. She drew me a map and questioned why I would go to such an empty place. I simply said, "To save someone important." As I exited the town, I took a horse. I would have to return it later with an apology, but it was urgent.

When I entered the castle town, I couldn't help but wonder what happened. The place was empty and quite, but the closer I got, I began to see the corpses of monsters. Did  
Dean do this?

It was the same case with the castle, but at least all doors were opened and I didn't have to solve any puzzles, like in a game. I had a feeling I was severely under prepared.

I finely came across a door that opened into an infinite plain with a blank sky and reflective floor. Underneath a solitary tree, I saw Dean sitting and looking at the door across  
from the one I entered. "Dean, what the hell are you thinking, running off like that?"

"Mari? What are you doing here?"

"Answer my question first!"

"I came to fight Yamino Kokoro and Vatti, but Yamino isn't here, so I'm trying to figure this door out to fight Vatti. So what are you doing here? I thought I said to stay put."

"I came to stop you from doing anything stupid."

"I'll be fine, now go back. You might get hurt."

"Come back with me. We can train together and come back later. I'll get better and help you with this-"

Dean pulled me to the floor and pinned me down, "You're easy to take down; about the level I was at when I started training and that was thirteen years ago when I was five. It's been half a year since I last was here and Vatti has the luxury of being able to make his  
move any day, which for some reason he hasn't. Do you think you could match my skill level before then? Even if Vatti was planning on showing his face in thirteen years, would  
any one still be around? I'm not so sure. Maybe giving up is the best thing to do. If I can't beat Vatti, then I can't save reality." He pulled out his dagger from his side sheath as his eyes went blank and said, "Hey Mari, today I enter the afterlife. Do you think I'll join the Fallen Hero who failed so many years ago? If I  
do, would you mind joining me?

As he brought the dagger to my neck, I rose my unpinned arm to my face. For a moment, nothing happened and then I heard him whisper, "Yamino Kokoro..."


	10. Chapter 10: A Green Lantern's Oath

"Yamino Kokoro..." Dean began to back away and dropped the dagger. He placed his hand on his head and screamed to himself. The reflective surface rippled, catching my eye.  
I saw a red-eyed shadow in place of his reflection. It was all to real.

Yamino Kokoro began to rise from the ground. He almost looked like Dean's twin, aside from a full head of hair and no scar on either red eye. "So you've finally figured it out, right  
Dean? I've been right here, within you this whole time," said Yamino Kokoro, placing a hand over his chest. He smiled sadistically and finished, "And you never knew."

"You bastard!" yelled Dean, lunging at him and drawing out his sword, but Dark Link mirrored that move in perfect symmetry. As I watched them I thought to myself, _Damn, this really reminds me of_ Ocarina of Time. _If that's the case, Dean has to do something Shadow Li-I mean Yamino Kokoro can't. Maybe..._ I bounded to my feet with my war cry and towards Yamino, and I started swinging my sword haphazardly. Why did I think I could match  
this guy? I didn't. I thought I could at least provide a distraction, long enough for Dean to get in a couple of good hits. Then I struck his upper shoulder. Or rather, I sliced through some dark mist.

I turned my head when I heard Dean fail to muffle a scream. He gripped a bleeding shoulder in the same place I struck Yamino Kokoro, who started laughing wickedly. "Foolish  
girl," he smirked as I turn toward his voice, "Did you really think that would work? I am the shadow of the heart! The darkness of the soul! I am Yamino Kokoro and I'm invincible! What ever you do to me, you truly do to him so long as I have a hold of his heart."

 _That's it!_ I thought to myself. "Dean, you must be the one to defeat him!"

"You don't think I already know that, Mari? You don't think already know only _I_ can injure him?"

"It's not about the physical fight! It's about the mental fight!" I said remembering what I had read earlier, "It's about overcoming the negativity in your heart. Banish it from your soul!"

"What if I don't want to!" he said, "I am unreliable, a coward. I failed my kingdom and my sister. I will eventually fail you. I will one day run away or freeze before the enemy, just like  
with Ghirahim. Just like with _him_."

"Maybe you did fail everyone before, but you haven't failed me. You saved me from the bandits and came through in the end against Ghirahim, dragging me away from danger," I said, "And you'll unfail your sister and kingdom once you beat this guy and Vatti, as well as save this kingdom once we've collected the Triforce! That's your destiny! To  
overcome your own shortcomings by willpower. And so today, Dean, as a fan girl with the power of fanfiction, I take the liberty to dub you an honorary Green Lantern."

"Green Lantern?"

I put away my sword and shield, approached him and rose a fist, "Mirror _my_ movement, Dean. I will charge you with the energy to over come this with the oath, trust me," He  
touched my fist with his and I said, "In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape your sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware your power, Hero's Courage! Ok, that last |  
tweak doesn't rhyme, but...you get the idea."

Dean flexed his hand looking at it in preplextion, then he looked me in the eye and smirked, "Yeah, I do. Thank you."

"Oh how repulsive!" said Yamino, "One cannot escape who they really are! Though I must admit, you are quicker than the girl from last time..."

"You mean Dani!" yelled Dean, "You will pay for trying to make me strike my own sister and then for forcing her to do it herself!"

"Oh? Are you going to punish me?"

"No, you will do it yourself." Yamino gasped as he found himself bring his own dagger to his stomach. Right then I noticed a shadow retreat from Dean, returning his reflection.  
Yamino lost his shape and expanded into a large black cloud with a single eye."

"V-Vatti!" I said. Dean gasped and looked between me and the large black cloud.

"Eh? That's Vatti? I thought he'd be bigger."

"Admittedly, he looks slightly different, but that defiantly is eye!"

"Have we met before?" asked Vatti, "I don't ever remember kidnapping a maiden like you...Oh, I don't care because I will now latch onto you!" His shadow popped out of the  
ground and raced towards me, but when it reached me, he said, "What! But how? Every mortal has insecurities!"

"And you think I'll let you exploit mine? No flippin way. Not since I know how you operate. Besides it's best to practice what I preach and accept I do certain things to avoid  
the real world. When I get back home, I'll still play my games and watch anime, but I'm going to do better by facing my reality. I will be more courageous when I do."

"Bedsides Vatti," said Dean, "I'm your opponent."

"Make sure to go for the eye," I said to Dean, "Trust me." He smiled and nodded, then ran to meet his foe.

Then an apparition appeared next to the tree. A girl in a ghostly form watched Dean then turned towards me. She bowed her head and vanished.

* * *

The endgame lasted less time then I thought it would, but a last Vatti was defeated in this time line and the door across from the entrance opened up. We entered into a  
chamber where a single golden triangle stood. For the first time I noticed my Triforce Sensor was blinking like crazy. "T-the Triforce of Courage!" I said, "It was here the entire time?! Man I thought that would take longer to find..."

"I thought Vatti would be a harder foe and he was, but I never expected him to be Yamino Kokoroh. How did you know his weakness?"

"I read it in a book this afternoon, but I wonder if I could have disrupted his shadow or something...Kind of would be anticlimactic if this wasn't real..."

Dean touched the triforce piece, trying to examine it, but it attached itself to his hand. "Wha-?"

"Yeah, that happens...I wonder if it will be the same next time..."

The Fi's voice resonated from the brace, "Triforce of Courage obtained. Are you ready to transverse realities?"

"We should probably rest up for a bit."

"That's right! You're still wounded from earlier."

"I can actually take care of that now. I learned to keep potions as a kid, but was foolish last time and used them all up before I even got to Yam-Vatti...It was a different case today though. He pulled out a bottle and said, "Do you need one?"

"No, I'm fine, I didn't do much except injure you after all."

"There's a cut on your neck. _My_ dagger's cut."

"Really?" I touched my neck and looked at the blood, "Oh, that's nothing compared to your wound..."

"Just take half of it at least! I tried to kill you after all"

"Alright, alright. Fine. If I'll put you at ease I'll take half. But it's no wonder you used all your potions last time. You sweat the small stuff..." I took half the bottle.

"Feel any better?"

"Yes, a bit..."

"Request granted," said Fi's voice, "Brace yourself for the jump.

"Wait, what?" I said.

"What's happening?" asked Dean.

"Shit, I forgot to reply!" I said as we were enveloped in a light. Feeling queasy I grasped onto Dean as was were whisked away from this world.

Then the flash was cleared away and we were in the same place, but it was some how brighter. The door was open and we were surrounded by many guards and a woman  
wearing a crown stood before us.


	11. Chapter 11: The Princess and the Hawk

We were surrounded on all sides. The woman said, "So, it's true. Those from another world have come to take mine. Did you truly believe you would succeed?"

"Umm," I said, "We come in peace...Really..."

"Do not lie to me girl. I checked my sources. And he's told me I'd soon come across invaders."

"Evil forces are looking to take over your world, and any they can, but we're not them! We're the good guys!"

"Even if you're not the aggressors, I, Princess Zelda, have no reason to trust you and I will not allow you to run freely in my world. Guards, seize them!"

"Mari, stay behind me!" Dean's stance stiffened.

"You're still injured, Dean," I said, "If I stand anywhere, it will be with you. Besides, we're surrounded on all sides..."

"Your still a novice!"

"Fair enough...Ah! I know. Take the potion at least," I began to hand him the potion, but as he began to reach for it, the glass shattered and an arrow with a rope attached landed in a wooden poll to our side. I looked in the opposite direction of the arrow and saw a figure wearing what looked like the Hawkeye mask. He used his bow to then slide down to where we stood.

Then as he put away the bow he pulled out his sword and said, "Surrender, foes, of face the consequences at the hands of Castle Town's most beloved hero, the Spectacular Hawk-Man!" I honestly thought he was going to say "Hawkeye" making the second super hero reference that day... "Of course, I'll go easy on the lady," Hawk-Man blew a kiss my way. I imaged him wink at the same time and thought, _Oh, so he's that kind of hero..._

"Hawk-Man, I told you to leave these matters to my knights!" said Princess Zelda.

"Oh, but my princess, I cannot leave your fate in the hand's of these under trained fools. It would be a crime," Hawk-Man embraced the princess and kissed her on the cheek, "You are the woman I love after all."

Zelda's cheeks redden and she broke away, slapping him in the process. "I told you not to do that, pervert!" she yelled then she covered her mouth and said, "Oh, my. I did it  
again...Very well, hero. If you insist, you may help us this time. Just...don't do that again."

"As you wish, my dearest." _Is...Is the princess a tsundere? And this Hawk-Man is a...deredere...Never thought I'd see this in_ Zelda _..._

Hawk-Man lunged at us, attempting to strike the first blow, but Dean countered with a block from his sword. And as this happened a triangle began to glow in the same area on both  
their hands. _The Triforce of Courage! Symbolically speaking that is...So that must mean Hawk-Man is..._ My thought was interrupted when I saw Dean collapse from exhaustion, gripping his still bleeding shoulder. I ran to him and saw he broke into sweat. I rummaged through both my and his things just to be sure there wasn't a spare potion. The princess approached us. I turned  
to her and gripped the hem of her dress, "Your Highness," she, Hawk-Man, and her guards stiffened, "Zelda, please save him. I'll do anything, just save my friend!"

Zelda took a moment before saying, "Throw them into the dungeon," Her dressed slipped away as she did, but before she exited the room, she paused and said, "But before that,  
clean and dress the boy's wounds. Oh, and don't forget to disarm them. And I want that girl's brace to be brought directly to me." She left and in a matter of minutes Dean was dragged off somewhere else and I to the dungeon.  
My sword, shield, and brace were taken from me along with a few other items before I was thrown into a prison cell in an underground area, but that didn't bother me. I spent a long time pacing and worrying about Dean. Finally after what I can only assume to be a few hours later, Dean was brought into the same cell as me along with some food.

"Mari..." croaked Dean.

"Shh," I said, propping him against the wall. I picked up what seemed to be a bowl of cold pumpkin soup and said, "Here, eat. You can have my share too."

"What will you eat?"

"Well, I guess I'll keep the stale, and hopefully not moldy bread they gave me. I can get by. I've seen these documentaries where these twig of prisoners get all beefed after  
eating crappy prison food and working out all the time. So while I do that, you regain your strength. I bet at your best, you can bend these bars and we can get out of here."

"It doesn't work like that you silly girl...By the way, what's a documentary?"

"Well...think of a painting or drawing moving, except realistic and about true events or how things work."

"Tell me more...about your world. Like, what is a 'Green Lantern'?" I knew he wanted a distraction from the pain and the still looming possibility of his death. So did I. So I gave him a summary. Then he would ask another question. And I gave him another summery. Comic books, movies, TVs, and video games were just a few things I told him about. "So then, what is the internet?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me about something."

"What?"

"Tell me about your sister," I said, "Tell me about Dani."

"Dani...Dani was a sweet girl. She was brave, smart, and popular with the boys," Dean chuckled, "But, I always tried to scare them away. I can still say no man would ever be  
good enough for my sister. She was a strong warrior after all, but I can't help, but feel she resented me for that. Yet, that never stopped her from staying by my side in a battle. We traveled everywhere together and were the perfect team. We helped every one we could and one day decided to storm the abandoned castle town in search of a way to restore Hyrule to what it was before the earth shook and Vatti was released from his seal.

"But then we ran into Yamino Kokoro, or rather Vatti and he took advantage of my weaknesses and embedded himself in my heart. He almost forced me to strike her down. But she was no weaker than I and I some how managed to pull out. Then we split and we battled. Dani had the same idea as you and tried to wound Yamino, but was horrified when I received the blows instead and lost her composer. He took advantage of that and embedded him self with in her and made her stab herself in the gut instead. I ran from the castle with her body  
that day and buried her under an willow. I never thought I'd return to the castle before you came, Mari."

"Dean, I believe her soul rests in peace, now," I said remembering the ghost of the girl under the tree.

"I hope, so. Now that he's gone," said Dean, "Mari, I'm cold, are you cold?"

"Not particularly..." I was freezing, "Here's a blanket," I said spotting a thin, moth eaten cloth, "Here."

"Come under with me. It'll be warmer."

"Huh? Youdon'twantmetotakeoffmyshirtandyour'slikein _BoysoverFlowers,_ doyou? 'Causethatwouldbekindofembarassing. Yousee,Ilostweightrecetlyandnowhavestretchmarks,so..."I quickly blurted out. (Have fun deciphering that jumble of words)

"What?" said Dean, "Oh, never mind. Just sit next to me." I did ho, relived he didn't understand my words. "So, what is the internet?" he asked.

* * *

I was shaken awake by a guard. The princess has summoned you," he said.

I looked down at Dean who had fallen asleep in my lap and said, "Can it wait? I don't want to disturb him."

"When the princess summons some one, they are expected to come at one." So I carefully and quietly left Dean and followed the guard. It was night when I saw a window. I  
was guided through the castle and up a tower, until we reached the top. The door was opened and I saw the princess in a nightgown and her long hair let down, sitting in a plush chair in front of a fireplace. She was examining the brace when she turned and said, "Welcome traveler bearing the Brace of Space. Won't you sit down and make yourself comfortable?"

* * *

 **Hello everyone, it's Ellen Laser. I wanted to thank all those who have read this somewhat cringy fanfic this far. I mean who doesn't like the periodical cringe  
every** **now and then. I know I do (: Anyhow, we now finished the first arc of the Fallen Hero and now we begin the next. Please tell me what you think so far  
and if you have any question, go ahead and ask. See you next time ;)**


End file.
